The present invention relates to a faucet; more particularly, it relates to a faucet that has interchangeable proximity actuation control and hand control for hot/cold water.
Accordingly, hot water and cold water have their own faucet and pipe. The water temperature can only be adjusted in a sink, basin or tub. Thus we got warm water. Thereafter, the faucet heads had been changed to form only one outlet A2, cold water handle A3 and hot water handle A4 are formed on a main shell A1(see FIG. 1). By this way, water temperature can be adjusted by cold water handle A3 and hot water handle A4 when the water is out from the outlet A2. Somehow the handles were improved to become one handle bar B1 constructed as shown in FIG. 2. By turning handle bar B1 clockwise or counterclockwise to control the flow and temperature of the water. Moreover, the improvement of the faucet kept going on, the automation of water control had been proffered for people's convenience. The control means C1 consists on a solenoid valve C11, a control unit C12 and an infra-red emitter/sensor C13. As shown in FIG. 3, main pipe C3 was connected with faucet seat C2. Hot water conduit C32 and cold water conduit C31 were separately connected with and on the lower side of the main pipe C3. Hot water controlling handle C32a and cold water controlling handle C31a were respectively set on hot water and cold water conduits C32 and C31. Though the control means C1 did work, the flow and the temperature are still controlled by the hot water and the cold water controlling handles C32a and C31a. Moreover, when blackout occurs, this kind of faucet has no way to work and that causes people a lot of inconvenience.